


Late Night Conversations

by jonnorismylife



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorismylife/pseuds/jonnorismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude has trouble sleeping, and only Connor can help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Conversations

In all honesty, it was harder for Jude to deal with Connor being all the way in L.A. than he expected. There’d been many times when Jude couldn’t see Connor by himself for long periods of time because Adam had forbidden it. They hadn’t even had that many classes together at Anchor Beach but it was still more than it was now. It had been two weeks since Connor moved, and Jude was still very phased by this. When he was with Connor, he’d felt a sense of security, which was now gone. It was currently three in the morning, and Jude was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. This had happened a few times over the past couple of weeks, but he hadn’t tried to make these feelings go away. Tonight, Jude felt a bit extra lonely, because there was now nobody else in the extra bed in his room. Suddenly, Jude had an idea. He grabbed his phone from off of the bedside table, and opened up his contact list. He scrolled down until he reached Connor’s name. He was about to press the call button, but something stopped him. It’s three in L.A. right now, too. Jude thought to himself. Should I do it? After a few more seconds, Jude pressed the call button, basically out of impulse. After it rang three times, the ringing stopped.  
“Hello?” a tired sounding Connor greeted. Jude stayed silent for a minute, wondering if he’d made the wrong decision. “Jude, did you call, or did I just read my screen wrong?” Connor asked into the silence. Jude took a deep breath before speaking.  
“Yeah, I called you, Connor,” Jude replied quietly.  
“Why? It’s three in the morning,” Connor asked, sounding a bit more awake now.  
“I couldn’t sleep,” Jude simply said back.  
“Did you have a nightmare or something?”  
“No, it’s not that, I just,” Jude trailed off, starting to feel pathetic.  
“You what, Jude? Please tell me,” Connor’s tone took a concerned turn.  
“I just really miss you, and I kept thinking about that, so I couldn’t sleep. I’m sorry I called you so late with this. You’re happier there, I’m just being selfish,” Jude replied, sounding embarrassed. There was a short silence.  
“Jude, you’re not being selfish. I’d much rather be there than here, because you’re there. My dad agreed to do research on being an LGBT parent while I’m here with my mom, so I can eventually come back to an accepting environment. I miss you so much, I was up for a while last night, thinking of you,” Connor explained.  
“I’m glad your dad is doing that, but isn’t your mom’s a more loving environment for you, anyway. I’d hate for you to have to continue being emotionally abused just because of me,” Jude replied.  
“Jude, you helped me discover who I really am. If you hadn’t come to Anchor Beach, I’d probably be even unhappier than I was after my dad found out I was gay. Nothing in this world could keep me away from you,” Connor declared.  
“I can’t take all of the credit for that, because you did the same thing for me. Connor, thank you for talking to me, I really did need this,” Jude stated.  
“Of course. I’ll always be here to help you, Jude, because I know you’ll do the same thing for me. If you can’t sleep again in the future, please call me. I’ll take your call at any time of day, simply because it’s you,” Connor replied, before Jude heard him yawn through the phone.  
“I will. Thank you again, Connor. I’m actually feeling pretty tired now,” Jude said, returning Connor’s yawn.  
“Me too. I’m going to go, but I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I love you, Jude,” Connor said, making Jude blush.  
“I love you too, Connor. I’ll talk to you later,” Jude said, before pressing the end call button. He put his phone back on his nightstand, then got snuggled into his pillows. After about five minutes, he was fast asleep.


End file.
